1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having a wound type electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are capable of being charged and discharged. In accordance with the type of a material forming electrolyte, the rechargeable batteries include lithium (Li) based batteries such as lithium ion (Li-ion) batteries and lithium polymer (Li polymer) batteries, alkali based batteries such as nickel cadmium (NiCd) batteries, nickel hydride (NiH) batteries, and nickel zinc (NiZn) batteries, and acid based batteries such as lead-acid batteries. The rechargeable battery is used for a variety of products from portable electronic information apparatus such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and electronic dictionaries, to electric equipments such as electric bicycles, electric scooters, and electric drills.